


Blood Around His Lips

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: Hallow's Eve Kisses [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we follow Arya (the Fenrir of Margaery's Halloween party) and Gendry (who has been tasked with the impossible mission of keeping horny pubescent boy's away from Jon and Robb's sister(s)). This is part of the "Hallow's Eve Kisses Series"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Around His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> You can view Arya's outfit here: http://i41.tinypic.com/2w36phj.png
> 
>  **Bold** = _Text Message_
> 
> So in here, Gendry is a 22 year-old Airline Technician Mechanic (AMT) or a Aircraft Engineer, which ever you prefer but basically he works on planes. Arya is 18 year-old senior in high school. There will, hopefully, be a back-story written about Sansa and her horrific breakup with Joffrey in the near future but for now, all you have to know is that Sansa was traumatize by the event and now has her family under her mercy because... they feel really bad for her. More on that, at a later date.

“Please, Arya! I don't want to go by myself.”

Sansa's pleading face was all Arya saw when she looked up from her college application. Had it been any other time, Arya would have brushed her sister off and simply ignored her puppy-dog eyes. But ever since Sansa's violently public break-up with grade-A douche Joffery Baratheon a year earlier, Arya could hardly bring herself to even pick on her. It was both a blessing and a sad reminder for their mother.

“Why would it matter anyway? I won't be able to drink. And, once we get there, you're just gonna ditch me for your college friends anyway. Plus, I won't know anyone there-”

“That's not true! You know Jeyne Poole-”

Arya made a gagging noise, as Sansa continued, “And I hear Myrcella'll be there too!”

“Oh. Okay... Cella's cool. But... I  _really_  don't like Marg-”

“Please, Arya.” Her voice was pleading in a soft manner that was heartbreaking and, even though Arya knew she was being played, she still found herself sighing and agreeing to have Sansa make her over for Margaery's Halloween Soiree.

 

* * *

 

 

The music was the first thing that greeted Arya when Margaery came to open the door, the entire penthouse was decked out in Halloween décor, strobe lights, mini fog machines, and sweaty bodies gyrating to music which would probably make your ears bleed if the volume didn't blast out your eardrums first.

“Oh my gods! You look adorable, Ayra! Sansa, you out did yourself. Who knew there was a sexy little minx under all that lacrosse uniform and baggy clothes!” Margaery said, her tone completely debonair but the compliment wasn't received with quite the same enthusiasm.

“... thanks?” Arya muttered at the retreating back of the host. She began to turn around screaming over the music at Sansa, “Why am I even here again?” but the pretty red head was nowhere to be found. Arya rolled her eyes and spat disgustedly, “Exactly.” She looked around for Myrcella but the wall of bodies was like a barricade and as she twisted and turned she found herself pushed from the crowd and came face to face with a familiar face.

_'Shit! Oh my gods! Gendry! What the hell is he doing here?! Wait... if he's here, is Jon here? Oh my gods, he recognizes me! Damnit Sansa! Why did you put me in these stupid wedges?!'_

 

* * *

 

__

_**Jon Snow:**_ Hey, are you going to Marg's party tonight?

 _ **Gendry Waters:**_ Oh, yeah. I forgot about that thing... Cella said she'll need a ride there so I might stick around for a bit. I'm going to have to go there straight from the hanger though. Might drag Hot Pie with me.

 _ **Jon Snow:**_ Cool. See you there.

 _ **Gendry Waters:**_ Wait! You're going? You know that Ygritte's probably going to be there, right?

 _ **Jon Snow:**_ Yeah, I know, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let Sansa go to that party in the costume she was showing off to Jeyne without a little protection.

 _ **Gendry Waters:**_ Okay, I hear you. See you there.

 

* * *

 

Gendry had arrived with Myrcella and Hot Pie in tow a good twenty minutes before Jon texted him saying that he got called in to do the night shift patrol with Robb, seeing as it's Halloween and all.

He begged Gendry to look out for Sansa since he was there anyway but from what he could see, the oldest Stark daughter has yet to make an appearance and his beloved half-sister had disappeared the moment he jokingly told her to 'make good choices'. Looking at his watch, it was nearly half past nine, and although it was still a bit early, Gendry was tired as hell and wanted nothing more than to crash, regardless of the free beer that was provided at the party. He was going to call it quits, as he made his way to towards the front of the penthouse, when he heard Margaery squeal that Sansa outdid herself with something dealing with Arya and sexy. All he could think was what a bizarre image that must have been. Jon's tough-as-nails baby sister Arya, who wouldn't be caught dead in anything pink or frilly, could not muster sexy even if someone had taken over her body.

Gendry started to move a long the wall, skirting past the food table to snag another beer, in his pursuit of the tall, redhead in order to uphold his promise to his best friend. “Oye, Hot Pie, keep up-oof!”

“Oof! Hey watch-”

Gendry choked on his words as his eyes grew to the size of saucers, mirroring the look on Arya's face. He didn't even recognized her at first (her fur cuffed wedges adding a few inches to her small stature) because all he saw were a pair of creamy, toned legs that was conveniently on display for his eyes to drink in due to her ridiculously tiny black leather shorts. And, at first, he was simply content with staring at this girl's sexy pair of gams for the rest of the evening but he just had to look up at the owner of such beautiful legs and nearly fell over. Large, steel gray eyes stared back at him with confusion, at first, but, as recognition became apparent, the gray orbs began to fill with shock, worry, and an almost defensive fire that lit something in him he couldn't quite put a finger on.

It was definitely Arya Stark. In the flesh. Gendry was sure that Jon had no clue that his youngest and more vociferous sister was going to attend in her current outfit, or else he would have sic Gendry on Arya rather than Sansa.

Well, perhaps 'sic' would be a bit too accurate of an action seeing as Gendry was nearly salivating at the sight of the young girl in front of him. The shapeless body of 18 year old Arya was accented in ways he had never allowed himself to imagine outside the privacy of his bedroom for fear of Jon (or Robb) developing telepathy and chopping off his family jewels for having impure thoughts about their beloved sister. But there she was, the picture of sin materializes in the form of a she-wolf, fake blood dripping from her painted red lips and all. At least he hoped it was fake. This  _was_ Arya after all, one can never be too sure. And perhaps what was more sad, was the fact that Gendry would have been  _envious_  of the guy or gal who had those lips on their neck before their eminent demise.

“What are you dressed as?” Hot Pie asked, his mouth filled with one of the many Halloween themed pastries.

“Uh... Fenrir.” Arya replied hesitantly at the stranger.

“What's that?”

“Fenrir. You know, the famous wolf from Norse mythology who was foretold to kill Odin only to be killed by Odin's son.” She said whilst she absentmindedly rubbed one of the fluffy wolf ears that stood at attention atop her head. The beanie hat resembled the head of a wolf enough, the hat's ear flaps stretching down to about Arya's hips to form paw-shaped mittens.

“Oh. That's cool. I just thought you were a really confused vampire/warewolf thing like from those Underworld movies.”

Arya stared at him blankly before replying, “No.”

Her eye flicked over to him then, and for a second she looked as though she was going to finally say something to him but instead she let the moment past and turned back to Hot Pie. Gendry wanted to say something-  _anything_ \- to cut the awkwardness in the air but he couldn't think of anything appropriate, so he opted to lamely nod at her.

“So, what's your name?” Arya asked over the blaring music.

“Hot Pie.”

“No, I- what's your  _name_? Not what you're  _eating_.”

“Oh, I'm eating some kind of chocolate pumpkin tart. They used dark chocolate in the tart batter so it's all bitter and sweet and spicy.”

“No,” Arya sighed and then just shook her head, “nevermind.”

Gendry took the opportunity to break the tension and blurted out, “Those are really short... shorts.”

' _Smooth job, Casanova,'_  Gendry thought bitterly.

Arya turned her icy glare at him before grinding out, “Why do you care, Waters? Just because you're Jon's friend does not mean you get to baby me.”

“I care because you're 18 years old at a college party and the way the guys here a looking at you is just... wrong!”

“Maybe I want to be stared and leered at? Ever heard of “livin' it up”? Or is that honor code that you and my brother vow your chastity belts on chaffing your junk so much it's turned you into a prude?”

Gendry felt his anger flare, embarrassment taking the form of a light blush, “Look, I'm don't want to be here either, Arya! But I made a promise to look after Jon's little sister and I will do just that. You're not getting rid of me tonight.” Oh, how much he wanted that to imply other more improper connotations but that was going to have to wait until after his anger died down.

The young girl glared at his with the fire of a thousand suns before she retorted, “We'll see about that.” She grabbed Gendry's beer from his hand and chugged the rest down before making her way back into the throng of bodies, dancing sloppily to the cacophony of music, laughter, and chaos.

“Oi! You can't be drinking that, Arya!  _Arya_!” Gendry said trying to catch up to her and retrieve his stolen drink.

“I just did! What are you going to do about it, stupid?” Arya threw over her should with a smirk.

“I'm-wait- _get_  back here- DAMMIT ARYA!” Gendry roughly began to push people aside, loosing Hot Pie along the way (who sought out the company of the cauldron shaped cookies and apple strudels).

Looking around for the poke of fluffy wolf shaped ears, Gendry turned towards the door just in time to see Robb and Jon walk in, looking very intimidating in their crisp WPD uniforms. Just as he was about to call out to the two older Stark brothers, a pair of small hands grabbed the front of his Motts Aero-Repair Shop Uniform and swung him around 360.

“What the-”

“Just shut up and dance, stupid. No! Don't turn around and look at them. Just act like you don't see them and for fuck sakes don't move too much. You're big enough to cover me up but if you move too fast, they'll see me for sure.” Arya spat out, her eyes full of worry and fury.

The close proximity of their bodies and her hands still clutched onto his shirt was distracting him to no end. Gendry took a deep breath before trying to focus his energy on getting a straight answer from the young girl while he awkwardly swayed from side to side, “Why are you even here? I thought you hated these parties.”

She looked up at him, question and curiosity etched themselves onto the surface of her youthful face, “I could say the same about you.”

“Myrcella needed a ride and I did promise Jon that I would look after his sisters since he couldn't be here to do it himself.” Gendry answered honestly, leaving out the part that he was only asked to look after Sansa since neither of them knew Arya was also going to be here that night.

Arya rolled her eyes when she heard Gendry's answer before muttering, “Argh. Well, obviously this was all for naught because he is  _clearly_ here now. And even had the  _audacity_  to tell Robb! This is so typical. It's like they don't realize that I am an adult now; I can take care of myself!”

“It's a good thing to have family that care, Arya. You can't possibly know what I would have given to have even sliver of what you have, growing up.” Gendry wasn't sure why he would bring that up considering he never wanted anyone's sympathy. He had taken care of himself ever since his mother had died when he was only 7 and his father was strictly out of the picture. He did noticed though that her eyes softened but there wasn't any pity in them. Gendry was grateful for that.

“So, I'm going to assume that you came here straight from work since, you dressed as a mechanic, is a little on the nose.” Arya said, a hint of a twinkle in here eyes, her jest carried the hopes of diverting from the topic.

Gendry snorted. “Yeah. I don't think that 'Airline Technician' is what little boys and girls clamor over each other for every year at the costume shops.”

The sparkle in Arya's eyes vanished in a second as she countered defensively, “You know that's not what I mean.” Gendry couldn't help but stiffen up just a bit when she traced his name that was stitched over his right breast pocket. Then she added wistfully, “And, besides, it must be nice to be able to do what you love.”

“And what do love doing, Arya?” Gendry found himself asking.

She brought her eyes back up to his, staring at him as if she was contemplating whether or not to answer him. Then, as if the beer that she downed was finally clouding her judgment, her eyes grew dark, once again stirring that fire in him.

In a low husky tremble, Arya leaned up on the tips of her wedges and said against his neck, “I love... to watch you squirm.” Then proceeded to rock her hips against his lower body to the hypnotic beat of the music. His breath became shallow as his fingers began to grip her sides with the intention to push her lithe body away from him but he found he just didn't have it in him to do the noble thing, not when her torso was working a slow burn against him that was both sweet and tortuous. His eyes drifted close as he tried his best to clear up his mind but it was as if closing his eyes made all his other senses even sharper, more attune to the movements of her body and before he could help himself, Gendry vaguely was aware of his low rumbling groan that escaped from his chest. He heard the tinkle of a giggle and his eyes flew open to see Arya (Arya!) had just giggled, her eyes filled with mischief. And lust. Her lips, drenched in rouge, were caught between pearly white teeth, leaving little imprints of teeth marks on them before he watched, hypnotized, as her tiny pink tongue slipped between her lips to smooth out the skin before darting back into the recesses of her mouth.

Despite better judgment, Gendry found himself leaning forward to chase after that tongue.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong to want her like this but the taste of her dispelled all forms of sensibility from his mind. It was a clash of teeth and lips when they collided and what seemed like decades of pent-up sexual longings exploded in that moment of sighs mingled in kisses. He groaned as he felt her small hands slide up into his hair. Her blunt nails grazing his scalp, caused him to shiver at the sensation that coursed through his body. His fingers felt like they were locked as he began to gently grind her body against his own when he heard her gasped against his lips.

The world around them began to fade, as he drank in the taste of her, the scent of her shampoo and skin intoxicating him more than that second bottle of beer could ever hope to and all that he could focus on was the feel of her tongue as it slipping into his mouth to dance with his own. How many nights had he dreamt of what those lips would feel like against his? How many times had he caught himself staring at her when she would curl up on the couch, completely lost in a ball game, not even paying attention to anything else around her? How many times had he taken himself in his hand, picturing her beautiful body, naked beneath his own, chanting her name like a prayer as he felt his release build?

Gendry felt Arya try to push herself up and he was more that happy to oblige by craning his neck down to meet her demands but the second he felt her fingers work at the buttons of his shirt, Gendry found himself unable to ignore the fact that this was escalating too quickly in public with her very capable (very  _armed_ ) brothers in the same building as them.

Reluctantly, Gendry pulled away from her touch and he heard her growl at the lost of contact. Chuckling at her reaction, he nearly bent back down when he opened his eyes to see her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen, begging to be kissed again. “It should be criminal for you to look that good and, as much as I would like to continue, I don't think that doing this here, with Jon and Robb around is such a good i-”

“I don't care what they think.” Arya said pointedly as she tugged at the front of his shirt, trying to pull him back down to her.

Gendry felt himself strain but resisted the pull, placing his hands on her shoulder, which seem like the only safe place for them to be at the moment, “I know  _you_  don't care but if they caught me with you... doing what we were just doing, it'll be _my_  head mounted on the wall of your family's estate.”

“Don't worry, Stupid, I'll protect you,” she said, winking at him before slipping the top button of his shirt from its hole.

“Arya, please.” Gendry pleaded with what little restraint he had left.

Arya rolled her eyes at him before conceding, “Fine. But if we are going to play the innocent act, we'll have to get you to a bathroom to get rid of the evidence.” Arya snorted looking at him before looking around to locate where her brothers are.

Gendry's eyes widened and looked down at his desire which, at the moment, was very evident against his pants. Thank the gods that the place was dimly lit or else he would be parading around his feelings for Arya and her irresistible lips for all to see.

“Right. That would be a good idea.” He looked around for the bathroom and saw one just across the way from the kitchen. He began to make his way through the crowd and it wasn't until he got into the privacy of the restroom did he notice that Arya was in the room with him.

“Oh-uhm, I- I can do this... m-myself.” Gendry's mind was racing a million miles a minute. Surely Arya wasn't going to  _help_ him relieve himself of his... evidence.

Was she?

He berated himself for feeling hopelessly optimistic.

“Don't worry about it. It'll only take a minute.” She said as she moved over towards the spacious vanity and sink.

“No, it's okay. I can do it myself-” His eyes fell to the way her shorts hugged the curve of her backside. In that moment, Gendry had to consciously swallow down the burning desire to push her up against that counter top and have his way with her.

“Don't worry about it. Besides, I have to take care of myself too.” She said nonchalantly. “I'll do me first and then, take care of you next.”

Gendry nearly fainted at the idea of Arya pleasuring herself in front of him and he felt the tightness of his pants becoming painfully uncomfortable. Gendry began to wonder if it would be rude for him to jump into Margaery's shower.

“Wow, Sansa was right. This lipstick stays on like permanent marker. Okay, I'm done. You're turn.” Arya declared as she turned towards Gendry who was still frozen near the door. “Uh... hello? Earth to 'mechanic'. Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?” She had jumped up onto the marble counter and was sitting next to a line of pretty perfume bottles, her leg dangling over the edge. Her make-up flawless once again, now with the absence of the fake blood. Beneath the glow of the bathroom lights, the youngest Stark daughter looked stunning and adorable at the same time. “Come on. I already have a wet rag, you might as well let me clean you up since it was technically me that smeared fake blood all over your face.”

Gendry looked behind her at the large wall mirror that hung over the vanity and saw what she meant. Smears of dark red liquid paint lined the areas around his mouth and along his chin, dribbling down to his neck. He began to chuckle in relief as he turned his head and banged it softly against the door. He took a deep breath, trying to get his hormones under control, before muttering, “I am such an idiot.”

Arya chuckled at his action before agreeing, “That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now, get over here so I can clean up the evidence of our tryst.”

Gendry walked over to stop in front of her and allowed her to cup the side of his cheek as she focused on rubbing the faux blood from his skin. His eyes began to travel the contours of her face, taking advantage of the opportunity to study her. Her movements were calming, surprisingly gentle considering her usual hostile demeanor. “Why did you let me kiss you?”

Arya looked up briefly from her work, a blush began to creep up her neck, “Why did you want to kiss me?” she inquired in return.

“That's not an answer, Arya.” He countered, trying to catch her eyes but she was stubbornly focusing her attention on her task at hand.

“You might be surprised as to how much your answer  _answers_  your own question.” Arya said cryptically.

“I kissed you because I couldn't help it anymore. I've actually been wanting to do that for awhile now...” Gendry admitted without thinking, cursing at his forwardness in his head. But that dissipated when he saw her give a sad smile.

“I never imagined... I never thought you would be interested in me. You could have any number of girls.  _Pretty_  girls. With bigger tits and curvier hips. Girls who don't smell like sweat and have grass stains on their jeans.” Arya muttered.

Gendry brought his hand to push her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. “I don't care about those things. If I liked prissy girls I would be kissing your sister or one of her friends, not you.” Then he added as an afterthought, “No offense.”

Arya laughed before caressing his lips with her thumb, “It's fine.”

As Gendry stood there, looking into her eyes that were filled with mirth and life and desire, he could not bring himself to believe otherwise.

Yes, for now, everything was fine.


End file.
